Falling Into Darkness
by IrisJean
Summary: The Council is the body of demons whose job it is to keep everything in order. When an unknown force comes up out of nowhere they team up with the Spirit Detectives; they are then sucked into chaos from which all of them may not escape alive...
1. Chapter One

**Falling Into Darkness**

**READ AND REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor would I really want to (No offense! It's just that if I was going to own any anime it would be one I like more: such as InuYasha). I do, however, own all of the new characters in this story, even if a friend of mine helped me come up with the idea for the character.

**Side-Note**: This story was supposed to be the sequel to **_Just Run Away_**, as authored by Kuramagirl44. But we are no longer friends, and she has decided to do bad things to my OC (original character) Midoriko, so this story has become its own thing. I have used the name "Tsuki" before and, therefore, I am stealing nothing. Midoriko is mine period, and any other similarities are due to the fact that we have been friends up until now.

**Chapter One: Team Dark Moon**

Midoriko Takashimi, the name by which the powerful demoness Yami (darkness-dark) was born so very long ago, has not changed all that much since she was granted the position of Ruling Darkness Demon of the Spirit, Demon and Human Realms. None of the council members had, really, which accounts for their varied appearances in terms of how old they look, even though they were all born within fourteen minutes of one another.

The Council is the overall body which is made up of three factions, which are in turn split up in various ways. The two main ones are The Condemners and The Rulers. The next one, which is nowhere near as powerful or important, is also made up of the most sub-factions. They are called The Aftermath.

The Condemners are made up of the minor elements. They are ten girls who were born human, all on the same day. Something within their souls made them the perfect candidates to become the elements incarnate by The Rulers (the main elements), who need help with their massive work-load.

The ten minor elements are as follows: moon, sun, light, darkness, metal, wood, soul, spirit, mind and body. They come in "sisterly" pairs and "symbiotic" pairs. The sisterly pairs are opposites, in a way, and the symbiotic pairs are partners (sometimes very similar, sometimes very opposite—even more extreme than the various sisterly pairs).

Midoriko's "sister" is light incarnate, Meia (Hikari-light), and her partner is Chihori (Tsuki-moon) who is the moon. In turn, Chihori's sister is Meia's partner (Hikaru-Taiyo-sun).

There is a dominant and a recessive. The stronger, more outspoken, less kind and sweet one is the leader, and her "opposite" (not always that opposite, sometimes far surpassing "opposite") the follower. Although they are all powerful, the followers main job is not to fight as much as to keep the leader in line and prevent her from destroying anything of her own accord—a job which is just as, if not more, important than the missions they are sent on.

Every so often, usually every decade or so, The Council is all called together for a meeting to talk, discuss, scold and keep everyone in check and updated. These meetings are loose and can be called as often as needed; depending on what's going down and whether or not they need a chat.

One last thing (for now): The Council is ruled by another. King Enma of the Underworld and Queen Natsu of Demons. They are also to be ruled by their heirs, Koenma and Konatsu—they are nowhere near as powerful as their parents, but they are bossy, and in that way they are very royal and worthy of leadership. They do most of the ruling of The Condemners because the King and Queen are more important and powerful, and they rule The Rulers, a job which they can hardly even manage.

This year's council meeting was the one which is to be held regularly at a special "house" deep in Spirit World. This house was created by the minds and spirit energies of powerful beings solely for the purpose of such meetings. This precaution is necessary because The Council does not always get along, and their powers can topple mountains unchecked and unboundaried—long-lived feuds'll do that to people; especially demons. _Powerful_ demons.

Midoriko was unhappy about this meeting. Not only did they just have one to deal with the new Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, but it had to be scheduled _just as she comes down with a bad cold!_ She was not in a good mood, and she wasn't afraid of showing it. (She never is).

"Why in the hell do we have to have this damn meeting?" Midoriko sniffled heavily. Her throat was hurting and her nose was stuffed up, making for hard to understand speech. "It's a waste of our time to have such a useless meeting—all we are going to do is lounge around, fight each other and throw insults."

Tsuki (as she would rather be called) nodded sympathetically. As Midoriko's lackey, she must indulge her and keep her from harming anyone. She doesn't really mind—she knows her job is important and all of Midoriko's words mean nothing, so they wash right on over her. She refuses to let them bother her, no matter how hurtful.

Midoriko continued talking, not even bothering to pause and see if Tsuki had anything to say (which she didn't—there was no point, it would only end in frustration). "Plus, this cold'll only make me more irritable and somebody's gonna start some shit."

Tsuki giggled. Although she does this a lot, she does it even more around Midoriko. For some reason she finds her hilarious. (Inside jokes sure must help!) "Such as Taiyo?"

Midoriko glared down at the little, innocent Tsuki in her delicate rose-red kimono; her light brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her eyes burned with anger and her lip curled into a snarl. She barked, "Don't mention that name around me ever again!"

Tsuki was not frightened. Most anyone else, even Koenma or Konatsu, would at least shiver or cower at such violent anger, but not Tsuki. She is one of the few who does not fear Midoriko—the others being Enma, Natsu, Meia and Taiyo. "You're going to have to talk to her again sometime, ya know," Tsuki said casually, her tone innocent yet serious.

Her words struck Midoriko deep and with a huge breath she calmed down. She hung her head and nodded. "I know—but that does not mean I want to or am looking forward to it."

Tsuki nodded. "I understand." After a long pause Tsuki could stay quiet not longer: she just had to ask. "Why are you and Taiyo fighting?"

Tsuki's sincere obliviousness and child-like curiosity and ignorance (despite her many years and great power) shocked Midoriko. She had just been assuming, all this time, that since Tsuki knew they were fighting and had been around when they had fought, that she understood why. Perhaps retaining so much innocence means you have to block some truths out; otherwise the evil of this world will overcome and destroy you.

"It's a long story," Midoriko said thickly, her head hung low. Her whole body had gone limp and she fought to calm herself with deep breathing. Her breaths were shaky and she said nothing. Tsuki didn't know what to do.

After a long while Midoriko straightened herself up and continued walking down the long corridor at a fast pace, completely silent and tight-lipped. This shocked Tsuki so that she just stood there for several moments. Once she snapped out of it she had to run to catch up, seeing as how she prefers to always (as long as she has a choice) remain in the form in which she was "changed."

She had been 11 years old at the time, living with foster parents. The people were nice enough, but the dad was always working and the mom had five other kids of her own to care for. Despite the woman's best efforts, Tsuki was often left out. She grew up in the shadows, alone and forgotten, envying the love that the other children had and that she desperately desired but never received.

Tsuki reached the gargantuan doors much later than Midoriko. Once she got to the doors she nearly collapsed. She fell to her knees, breathing hard. Her head was spinning, she was seeing spots, her tongue had become thick and she felt like she was about to throw up.

Midoriko just stood there. She didn't move to help Tsuki, nor did she make any move to continue inside through the large doors. Despite her indifferent exterior, Midoriko cares for Tsuki very much, and she's one of the few people Midoriko would actually even consider pausing for when she herself could move on forward.

Tsuki quickly regained stability. Her breathing slowed and became less painful. Her stomach settled and she didn't feel like she was about to vomit any longer. Her head stopped swimming and Tsuki found that she could shakily rise to her feet and stay standing, wobbling only slightly.

"You alright?" Midoriko asked, the closest she'll ever let herself come to actually showing care or concern for someone other than her own self.

Tsuki laughed and smiled. Midoriko couldn't help but do the same; a rare treat few ever get to experience and live to tell the tale. "Yes, Milady Midori! I'm just fine now!"

Midoriko's smile faded, but her eyes still glinted happily. "Then let's go."

Midoriko knocked on the door. Although it did not seem like she was putting much force behind her blows, the sound boomed and echoed and seemed to never end as it traveled down the long corridor. She stopped knocking but the sound continued, taking several minutes to fade in the distance. Tsuki's head began throbbing and she winced from the pain.

Once the echo had quieted, Midoriko and Tsuki stood there, still just standing, as patient as can be. They continued staring straight ahead at the featureless white ivory door. This door is rumored to have been carved out of one of the ribs of the legendary First God, but Midoriko doubted that.

"If it was the rib of the first God, then where is the rest of him? 'Sides, Gods are tight-asses. They never give nothin' to nobody."

Tsuki silently agreed. "Plus, the first 'God' had to be a goddess; don'tcha think? Makes a helluva lot more sense to me."

A section of the door shimmered slightly. It was in the shape of a circle about two feet in diameter. It stabilized itself and became a silver mirror. But instead of reflecting Midoriko's face it remained blank. Midoriko tapped her foot impatiently.

"C'mon…"

Seconds later a head appeared in the circle. It belonged to Han, the doorman of the Underworld. His one and only duty was to monitor this one gate. And since this gate is only used by the dead, messengers of the dead, Enma, Natsu and the Council, he rarely has to do anything. If unauthorized personnel try to come through, he makes sure another in informed and he doesn't let them in. Everyone who needs to go through can on their own—except for, that is, the Council members.

He smiled his big, shiny smile when he saw who it was. Han is a clown of a guy and he loves visitors—good or even evil. He loves making jokes and playing harmless tricks. His eyes are light brown and playful and his hair is the same color, tossed and eternally messy.

"Midoriko! My favorite council member; who you doin'? Where's the little one—Tsuki?" he said quickly, a smile on his face, obviously joking from the safety of elsewhere.

Midoriko took her time in answering with a dangerous scowl. "She hasn't gone into her full-form yet. She's standing right here next to me…"

"Hi!" Tsuki exclaimed, cutting in (the only way she could get a part in the conversation). She was jumping up and down, trying to be seen. Midoriko ignored her and continued.

"…We're here for the Council Meeting. Let us in," Midoriko demanded, no room for debate, argument or messing around.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're late—as usual. I've already let the others in." Han was cold to Midoriko but warm to Tsuki, whom he shifted his attention to. "Hiya, Tsuki-chan! Long time, no see. How you been doin'?"

Midoriko growled. "Are you going to let us in?"

Tsuki chirped, "I've been doing well! _Et toi?_" ("And you"-French).

"I'm fine!" He smiled, which faded as he turned to Midoriko. "I dunno if I should…"

Midoriko was not in the mood. She was stressed, tired and on the edge already. She punched the wall—hard—an action which shocked both present. All was silent as she spoke in a strained voice, almost too soft to hear. "Just let us in—now."

"Okay, okay, jeez, no need to get testy." Han's heart was beating furiously and he laughed nervously, trying to shake it off. "Little Lord and Lady haven't arrived yet either, so you're in luck."

The doors swung open and Midoriko waltzed inside like everything was normal. Tsuki stayed behind a bit. The doors closed and, to Han before they both left, she said in a whisper, "See you later."

He smiled, winked and disappeared. Tsuki hurried after Midoriko, lest she be left behind yet again.

There you have it! The first chapter of my newest fic for FanFiction. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. If you like it, review me and say so. If you hate it, review me and tell me why. If you hate me, don't review me and keep your mouth shut. You got a bone to pick with me, don't take it up with my story. E-mail me, diss me in a fic, I don't care. I hate it when people review someone else's story about _them_ and not the fluffing _fic_. Flames suck, but I can take them, _if they relate to the story!_ I cannot stress this enough. I hope you like it and the next chapter is already under progress and will be up shortly…if I get reviews!

**IRISJEAN (aka Midoriko, Dia, Blizzard, FluffySesshy-samaGrrl, MadSciGrl, etc)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Into Darkness**

READ AND REVIEW OR DIE!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor would I really want to (No offense! It's just that if I was going to own any anime it would be one I like more: such as InuYasha). I do, however, own all of the new characters in this story, even if a friend of mine helped me come up with the idea for the character.

**Side-Note**: This story was supposed to be the sequel to _Just Run Away_, as authored by Kuramagirl44. But we were no longer friends, and she had decided to do bad things to my OC (original character) Midoriko, so this story had become its own thing. We _did_ make up and are friends now, but it's too late, and the story is now no longer the sequel (it's based off of it), but it does resemble the story, as it should've been supposed to! This fight had undone that, and such thinking is now irreversible, even though we have made up. I have used the name "Tsuki" before and, therefore, I am stealing nothing. (No matter what she says). Midoriko is mine period, and any other similarities are due to the fact that we have been friends up until now, and that she is giving me ideas (usually, anyway. Unfortunately, she is indecisive, and sucks at helping me with ideas! It drives me absolutely nuts! ARGH!)

_Chapter Two: Team Light Sun_

Midoriko Yami, and all of the other council members, had the choice of what to have their "true form" be. They could keep their true form as what they looked like when they were "changed" (that is, what they looked like when they were taken in and made into Council members—the elements incarnate). That's what Tsuki did. Or, they could continue growing up and training and becoming stronger until they reach their prime—about 18 or so, depending on the person. This is what Midoriko chose to do. Or, they could purge themselves of their human ties and become all-demon with a "human" form which is really nothing more than a mock-human costume.

They had to decide on the spot, and their decision was irreversible.

Each of The Condemners have three forms, if not more. They have their full form—a uniformly aged state in which they all appear each others equal and must attend meetings in; their small form—exactly how they were when they were changed, a form they are rarely made to use; and their demon form—their elements incarnate (only for use in emergencies, because the repercussions can be far greater than any danger they may be used for!)

In their true forms, Midoriko and Tsuki look very different; and that's not just because Tsuki looks 12 and Midoriko looks 16-17-or-18.

Tsuki is always wearing a long, beautiful kimono of a very special, very rare silk. This silk is spun from the cocoon of a fire-moth—a very rare creature, even by Demon World's standards. She has six of them, all of which are very sturdy, stronger than the toughest armor, resistant to magic and fire, water-proof, and which rarely need to be cleaned (because of how they were made).

These garments are rare, so she only has six. The four she wears regularly are (in order for favorite to least favorite): red with green trim, green with yellow trim, yellow with orange trim, and orange with red trim. Her other two are for special occasions only. Her silver one is to dress up in—for Council meetings and parties and such—while her midnight blue one (trimmed in black) is for major missions and battles. Silver represents her element (moon) while blue (and black) represents her partner (Midoriko).

Tsuki's hair is short and wild, most often up in a silly ponytail or messy bun. More often then not she likes to wear it loose, but considering her size, even such short hair gets in the way. Its light brown, almost dirty blond, and only fear of Midoriko's wrath has kept it from turning all blonde.

Tsuki's eyes change with her mood, a characteristic uniform to all Council members. They are usually bright since she is such a happy person. Rarely do they darken at all; last time they turned completely black (like the dark side of the moon) was when she watched a demon kill her foster family. She had just gotten her powers, gone ballistic and slaughtered the demons.

Midoriko wears a wide variety of clothing, although it follows a never shifting pattern: blue, black, silver and gray/white. She has a casual, street outfit and a more formal, school outfit (which she uses only when she needs to). These vary often, and her clothing is often unpredictable, yet absurdly uniform.

For example, right now she is wearing black jeans, black steel-toed boots and a midnight-blue tank top. Her "school" uniform is all dark blue with black shoes and silver trim. She hardly ever wears shorts and her skirts never reach higher than her knees.

Her hair is her most dangerous and similar, yet scary and unique attribute. It is long, straightened by its own weight, thick and pure black—blacker than the blackest black of the deadest night. Her bangs are long and died midnight blue. Dark blue highlights also decorate her hair, but the blue is so dark that you can hardly tell unless you really look. The tips of her hair—including her bangs—are silver, thus completing her dangerously exotic look. (Sometimes this can vary to all black with blue streaks, and silver tips and white and gray bangs—but that's for fighting…usually).

Midoriko's eyes are almost always either dark gray, moderately gray, or light gray. This portrays awesome control and complete indifference except in the hardest of times. Her eyes never deviate from gray, unless she reverts to her full demon form, which is as rare as it is terrifying.

The varying shades of gray merely show how much effort she must put into holding in her full emotions and not showing them. Every once in a while she lets them turn blue, which everyone assumes is for the color, and not for the emotion.

Only Tsuki knows otherwise, although she is clueless as to what it means, and she can't ask anyone without betraying Midoriko's privacy or angering the demon herself.

Tsuki skipped the length of the corridor while Midoriko walked at the pace in which she always traverses. Her big, heavy boots thudded on the pure white marble. Tsuki's light, slippered footsteps made hardly any sound—not that you could hear what sound it did make with Midoriko walking the way she does.

"Milady," Tsuki asked after several seconds of silence. She had fallen into line, walking beside Midoriko, taking two quick steps for every one of her long strides. "May I ask you a question?"

Midoriko continued looking on ahead, seemingly ignoring her retainer. Tsuki knew better and waited patiently, watching her feet as she walked.

"What is it?" the stuffed-up Midoriko gruffly demanded. She coughed and cursed the demonic flu.

"Well, I've been thinking lately…" Tsuki began.

"There's something new," Midoriko interrupted.

"...And I've been wondering," Tsuki continued, ignoring Midoriko's cruel words, "Why do you hate Konatsu- and Koenma-sama?"

Midoriko sighed a slight sigh of relief. At the beginning of Tsuki's question she had braced herself for more inquiry about Taiyo, and she had been ready to set off. But, as Tsuki did not ask about her other self, and rather their bosses, Midoriko remained calm.

For about two seconds. She isn't fond of speaking about "Baby-face" Koenma or "Boss-bitch" Konatsu any more than she is of speaking about "Best-friend" Taiyo. However, she won't explode over them like she would over that other person.

"Why do you ask?" Midoriko finally managed to stay, straining to keep her voice calm and steady. She is not fond of punishing people for what she is grateful for, even if she is not pleased. Nonetheless, she often does anyway, an occurrence she is now trying to avoid. (Not that such efforts every really show for her).

"Well," Tsuki began to explain, "I just noticed that you are very rude to them and their minions; like Han. I was just wondering why you hate them so much, and therefore things which are related to them in anyway are always subject to your contempt."

Midoriko couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you just love everyone and everything, little one?" She laughed again, mocking laughter which echoed loudly and made Tsuki blush and lower her gaze.

Defensively she shouted, "There's nothing wrong with not hating everyone and everything!" This was ineffective. All it did was it made Midoriko laugh louder, and louder, and louder…

They reached the end of the hallway. By this time Midoriko had stopped laughing and gone back to being pissy and grumpy for her evil cold. Tsuki was tight-lipped and stubbornly silent; embarrassed and angry. This anger wouldn't last long—Midoriko can stay mad at someone for an accident forever, while Tsuki will forgive the worst sinner in the world for the worst crime ever committed (although the time it lasts and comes varies, but you get my point).

Tsuki was her old, usual self by the time they reached the meeting room. It had seemed like forever in which they walked—mostly in silence—and they have finally made it. Here, at the end of the hall, was the room where everyone was eagerly awaiting for the two most important arrivals.

They heard the commotion, the laughter and the fun through the thick and large doors (which paled in comparison to the previous one). They approached them and everything fell still. The people on the other side of the door had heard them; one tall, one short person has arrived!

Midoriko remained cold and blank, while Tsuki bubbled and buzzed with anticipation, all anger and embarrassment forgotten. Midoriko just stood there, prolonging the suspense. The people on the other side of the door got restless, and Tsuki looked like she was about to explode. Midoriko took her good old time.

Finally, she began to open the doors. They swung open to reveal a full room, staring at the door. Everyone was still and silent, all anticipation gone.

"Aw, damn it all!" a voice sounded from within the crowd. "It's only them." The voice was dripping with contempt and scorn at the last word.

Midoriko growled indignantly and her eyes darkened. "Wanna say that to my face, eh, Karada!" Midoriko bellowed angrily.

"Bring it on!" the voice replied.

Soon Karada, real name: Blizzard Fubuki, element: body, had exited the crowd and walked right up to Midoriko's face. They glared at each other for the longest time, their sneers identical. Everyone was silent, anticipant and excited. Everytime they get together it all begins with a fight—free and very real entertainment!

"Stop it!" Tsuki and Karada's calm sister (Minoru-Fushigi-Mysterious, strange-mind) demanded. They pushed themselves inbetween the two violent and incompatible women and pushed them apart, showing strength not expected of two so small. Midoriko and Karada did not fight the little ones, but they never broke off eye contact.

Karada was wearing black bellbottoms, white flip-flops and a gray tank top. Her hair was reddish-blonde and pulled back into a long ponytail. Fushigi wore a black kimono of the same material as Tsuki—fire-moth cocoon, with slippers to match. Her hair was incredibly short and uneven (accident in the field—Karada went wild after a demon and Fushigi got singed), reddish-black in color, perfectly neat and organized.

"We'll finish this later," Karada vowed poisonously.

"Anytime," Midoriko growled. They faced off, vaguely resembling a snake ready to strike and a tiger ready to pounce.

"They're here! They're here! Little Enma and Natsu are coming!" Karada's partner, Saki (Tada-free-spirit), exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, pointing out through the tunnel from whence they had come. "They are coming!"

Everyone immediately forgot the fight (even Midoriko and Karada) and turned their attention to the entrance of the tunnel (which was still open). Everyone stared, waiting anxiously, for the leaders to arrive so everything could begin already!

Then, as to not disappoint them, the two longly-awaited arrivals came up the long hallway. Koenma was in his teenage form, which pissed of Konatsu. She is older, and feels that she is superior to her brother, so she gets pissed when he is not in his toddler form. In her opinion it throws the "natural order" out of whack.

Konatsu is baby pink, Koenma is baby blue. He wore his usual outfit, the pacifier once again in his mouth. Konatsu wore an outfit similar to Koenma's, although hers was a long dress, and it was baby pink. Her dark brown hair was up in a perfect knot and she looked as hard, cold and bitter as always—way to contradict your own color!

They halted at the door and waited expectantly for applause and a warm greeting. Only the little ones clapped. They would be Tsuki, Kakera (Shard-metal-Arisa), Shinrin (Forest-wood-Kaoru), Saki (Tada-free-spirit) and Fushigi. The rest just waited, expectant. Even some of the ones who clapped weren't very enthusiastic.

Konatsu scowled and Koenma rolled his eyes. He then got a good look at them all and grew angry. "Why aren't you all in your full forms? And in your robes? It's time for a meeting! GET DRESSED AND FULL, NOW!"

The crowd mumbled and grumbled but shuffled away to comply, pissy but powerless to say no.

The Condemners

Tsuki-Moon-moon-Chihori-True Form: small form-Partner: Midoriko-Sister: Taiyo-Team Dark Moon-Pair Sun Moon-a sweet little girl who calms both her sister and her leader, is very forgiving, and never gets angry (she holds it all up inside—not good!…)

Taiyo-Sun-sun-Hikaru-True Form: full form-Partner: Meia-Sister: Tsuki-Team Light Sun-Pair Sun Moon-she's nice, but not overly so, she does get angry, she can hold a grudge, and she's let her anger be held in for far too long (which is what threatens to happen to Tsuki!…)

Hikari-Light-light-Meia-True Form: full form-Partner: Taiyo-Sister: Midoriko-Team Light Sun-Pair Dark Light-she's perpetually bright and cheerful, her sisters complete opposite, she can heal anything, emotional or physical or mental pain (she's too sweet to get angry, and too innocent to hold a grudge. That's where Midoriko and Taiyo come in…)

Yami-Darkness-dark-Midoriko-True Form: full form-Partner: Tsuki-Sister: Meia-Team Dark Moon-Pair Dark Light-she is a mean, rude, nasty, temperamental, hateful bitch who loves her friends, hates her enemies, despises authority, holds grudges for almost no reason, and never apologizes for anything (of course she doesn't! Isn't that obvious?...)

Kakera-Shard-metal-Arisa-True Form: small form-Partner: Shinrin-Sister: Shinrin-Team Wooden Metal-Pair Metallic Wood-a sarcastic one, who loves fighting, loves her friends and finds everything funny. She often stays out of trouble for the simple reason that she enjoys watching others fight from a safe distance—but she is no coward (like Myouga, for example). She is very powerful, and often crazy and very out of hand at times.

Shinrin-Forest-wood-Kaoru-True Form: small form-Partner: Kakera-Sister: Kakera-Team Wooden Metal-Pair Metallic Wood-she and Kakera are about the same. Although Shinrin is positive, she isn't all that positive, just like Kakera isn't all that negative. The both of them are pretty much neutral, although they vary a bit. They refuse to ever leave one another, and they don't really seem to need anyone else, although they love all of the Council, and work well with the bosses (compared to some I could easily mention, hmm…)

Tamashi-Soul-soul-Rose Bara-True Form: full form-Partner: Fushigi-Sister: Saki-Team Mindful Soul-Pair Soulful Spirit-she seems to operate on a higher level, knowing more and seeing more, which makes her see less on this level. She doesn't care about things as much, because she sees the bigger picture, and the end result. Nothing will ever really change, neither side will ever be destroyed, and the world won't change all that much, so why worry? When Rose worries, things are really bad! (It doesn't happen often—not even Koenma and Konatsu have ever seen her worry, and only the King and Queen have seen it a couple of times). (She's been around for a while, in different forms, with reincarnation and stuff).

Tada-Free-spirit-Saki-True Form: small form-Partner: Karada-Sister: Rose Bara-Team Spirited Body-Pair Soulful Spirit-deeply spiritual and Rose's opposite. She cares too much, and when she is relaxed everyone else can sit back for an eternity. As one gets worse, the other gets better, and vice versa. All is good, or all is bad, these two are the measuring tools.

Fushigi-Mysterious; Strange-mind-Minoru-True Form: small form-Partner: Rose Bara-Sister: Karada-Team Mindful Soul-Pair Bodied Mind-a seeming wise-ass because she knows so much, forever sarcastic, always serious, knowing everything! She is always calm, and never laughs or smiles. She is neutral, and the one you go to for advice and information. She has this odd habit of showing up just when you need something explained. If you need to know something, it's smart-ass to the rescue!

Karada-Body-body-Blizzard Fubuki-True Form: full form-Partner: Saki-Sister: Fushigi-Team Spirited Body-Pair Bodied Mind-an over-reacting, drama-queen, rude, crude, mean, violent bitch who hates Midoriko because they're so similar, fights recklessly and never takes nothing from nobody. Opposites can attract or repel; it's the same for virtual copies, but she gets along with her opposites! (She only quarrels with Konatsu and Midoriko. I wonder why?...)

(Sort about that—I know it's confusing. It's more for me, to keep everything straight in my mind, but it can help you to keep track of the little things. It all makes sense, but I won't explain it because it can get confusing. The first thing is their elemental name, then it's meaning, then their element, then the name they were born with, then what their true form is, then who their partner is, then their "sister", then their team name, then the name of their pair. After that is a bit about them—there's more for the last ones because you'll get to know the first four through experience and I wouldn't want to ruin anything. The name in bold is what they go by).

Now for more about the teams themselves. (Don't forget the pairs!)

Team Dark Moon-one of the most infamous among demons, feared for Tsuki's calm and Midoriko's rage. They are equal to the others, but together they have a chemistry which spells agonizing bad news for their enemies.

Pair Sun Moon-so similar, only on different levels. If Tsuki would ever grow up, she would be Taiyo. This is very rare. (Example: How could Meia ever become Midoriko!)

Team Light Sun- one of the most famous among demons. As demons really don't want to get caught by Midoriko and Tsuki, they'd rather be killed by Taiyo and Meia. Mercy and forgiveness, you know? Demons have a chance for redemption and less pain—now and later—with them, versus more with Midoriko and Tsuki. Also the only team to have both members be full, neither small.

Pair Dark Light-very different, so much that it is confusing. Why would such innocence be paired with such bitchiness? Well, they are a lot more alike than anyone but a select few know. Not even their sisters know…yet.

Team Wooden Metal-only team where the members are sisters as well, complete opposites, but not split from separate pairs. This is a very special case, almost unheard of, very confusing and a great mystery to many.

Pair Metallic Wood-only pair where both members are small, neither full. They are closer and more similar, less different, the seemingly opposite of the Pair Dark Light. They are like twin sisters in many, many ways. They never want to be apart, they are so attached.

Team Spirited Body-the will and the reason plus the means and the power to help and fight and do what is right. She directs with her heart, she complies with the strength to do what she should and can for another's reason and ideals. Amazingly, it works. (She just wants the end result; she just wants the getting there, so everybody wins!)

Pair Soulful Spirit-the two extremes, hard to deal with, forever quarreling about the importance of this and the meaning of that, what to do and how to react. They never, ever see eye-to-eye—they are just too different. They see problems differently and care differently and for different reasons.

Team Mindful Soul-purity and knowing all. So similar, only opposite. They operate the same in many ways, but their specialties are no where near identical.

Pair Bodied Mind-reason and unreasoning, recklessness and caution, a thinker and a doer, they balance one another out and work famously together—such a reckless one is in need of a tamer, a trainer and a retainer, such as her.

They came back out all in a uniform "age"—which none of the little ones were happy about, for they chose their size and they like it—and in uniform kimonos like Tsuki's, only in their respective colors. Members like Midoriko and Karada hate being so damn formal, so this part bothers them immensely. Konatsu and Koenma don't care.

There are only four members we really need to focus on, but I'll only tell you the colors of all of them anyway (they do play roles later on, coming in for appearances, that sort of thing—maybe even starting stuff!) Tsuki-silver, Taiyo-yellow, Meia-white, Midoriko-black, Kakera-gray, Shinrin-brown, Rose Bara-opaque, Saki-shimmering, Fushigi-shifting, Karada-darkish-neutral. (Remember that these are only their main colors!)

Also, remember that their hair was to match their colors, as were their slippers, and the only thing that couldn't be controlled were the lengths, which varied very much.

Koenma stood behind a podium, cleared his throat and all fell silent. The Condemners fell into a deathly silence which unnerved even him. Although he and his sister are the children of the Gods of all and everything, the Council is powerful, and not to be messed with.

He continued as easily as he would with the Spirit Detectives, even though his insides had already turned to jelly. "We are here today to hold our regular meeting, as scheduled. The reason for these meetings—as you all know—is to discuss current events, past mistakes and future problems. Here you get tips, compliments and we all learn how we can do are jobs better…"

Midoriko cut him off. "Why in the hell did you call one now? We already had one not too long ago at all." Several other members chorused their agreement. It was hard to hear.

"Quiet…please…be quiet…" Koenma pleaded. His sister was not so kind.

"SHUT UP!" The Council immediately quieted.

"I was about to get to that," Koenma muttered, continuing, "Along with the usual stuff, we must also discuss a new issue which demands your immediate attention!"

Everybody was listening—for now.

Koenma sighed. Their impatience is as famous as their power. Knowing that he can never hold their attention for long, he signaled George to lower the screen.

"Just watch; you'll see."

The lights went down and an extremely life-like "movie" began playing. It started blank, but soon came on the horror, the pain, the gore, the destruction.

Tsuki began to shiver and shake. Both Meia and Taiyo put an arm around her shoulders. She began whimpering, they began comforting. Midoriko ignored her, scowling at her fear. She was one of the few who could watch without flinching.

Most of the "film" was splattered blood and dying bodies. Something was causing all of this, and it had to be evil. People lay, bleeding and dying, family and friends right by their sides. This was a dilemma all over the world, because the people were speaking different languages and looked different. From dark to light, from warm to cold, this was happening everywhere. Mostly it was the screams you heard. But one voice rose out above the rest.

"The worst loneliness is not when there is no one around to hear you scream, but when you are surrounded by people who won't notice no matter how loud your screams are…"

"What…what kind of monster could be responsible for all of this?" Taiyo breathed shakily once the movie was over. Tsuki was whimpering and crying and sobbing. She wasn't the only one. Almost all the positive ones were, to some degree or another. Meia was worse, few were better.

Midoriko snarled at her stupidity. "Idiot," she muttered. "It's obviously the embodiment of a saddened human being whose emotions were too much. They overtook the soul, got loose and are now wreaking havoc as a depression demon—also know as the suicide monster or sadness creature."

Koenma nodded. Konatsu said, portraying no emotion, not even being pleased, "That is correct—I'm glad one of you is intelligent." Midoriko did not smile, several others scowled. "It is a depression demon, an akumu youkai—a demon of nightmares and fears. It must be stopped."

"By whom?" Taiyo demanded skeptically, not really wanting to know the answer (which she suspected).

Konatsu smiled wickedly—never a good sign. "By you."

Taiyo gulped and Tsuki shivered. Meia was hugged even tighter and Midoriko remained perfectly immobile.

"Why by us?" Tsuki breathed, trying desperately to steady her voice. Midoriko scowled. Tsuki hates sounding weak before Midoriko, for she is very scornful. She is not one to appreciate efforts, and Tsuki hardly ever wins against the terrific force of her cold cruelty.

Konatsu glared down at them from the platform on which she and her brother stood. "Because you are the right ones for the job." She gave no other explanation.

The others began inching away from the four, as if they are condemned, diseased creatures who would spread their misfortune if you get too close. The double doors creaked open. George and Ayame stood there, waiting to escort the others away. They shuffled off, shooting back troubled glances. The positive ones looked at them with pity. The negative ones looked at them with fear. Fear that they will be chosen as they had been. It is, after all, their jobs to be the selfish ones—a job in which all of them excel.

"Group Sun-Light Dark-Moon," Koenma boomed once the doors had been closed and they were left all alone. "You are hereby assigned to tackle the job of stopping, fighting and binding the akumu youkai."

Meia gulped. She looked awfully pale. She stepped forward and spoke softly, as if afraid of her own voice, or what might come up instead of her words, were she to over-exert herself in any way. "How will we go about doing this?"

Midoriko and Taiyo shot her shocked, dismayed looks as if they couldn't believe what she was saying. "You mean we're actually going to go through with this?" Taiyo shrieked.

"You, of all people, are bending backwards for them, in submission, to do something you want to do the least of us all? Have I taught you nothing?" Midoriko bellowed. Meia shook, but did not back down. She was defying Midoriko, something she has never done before.

I don't think she has the willpower to stand up against her…I don't even possess that kind of strength…

Meia Hikari is stronger than you know. She is stronger even than I, and I am pretty damn strong.

Midoriko did something that nobody was expecting. Instead of yelling, pushing, screaming, lashing out, or in some other way punishing or influencing Meia, she did nothing. She took several deep breaths, staring into Meia's eyes. Seeing that her conviction was strong and that she wasn't going to back down, Midoriko sighed heavily and turned away. Meia's legs turned to jelly and she almost collapsed. She caught herself in time, and didn't throw up either.

She's stronger than she appears…

"Tell us what we need to know so that we can go," Taiyo quickly spoke up so Meia didn't have to. She turned her head and smiled, wearily, her eyes sparkling. Taiyo felt a pang in her heart for the sadness she saw in Meia's eyes, the sadness which hurt people with hearts to see. Taiyo scowled. Midoriko wasn't reacting. After all, Meia's held-in grief only affected people with hearts, which excluded the bitch Midoriko.

Koenma nodded gravely and stepped off the stage, but Konatsu made no move towards the council members. Her face remained set in stone, hard, cold and emotionless—much like Midoriko's. Often times many people wonder: Was there not a mix up at birth, and it is Midoriko, not Koenma, who is related to the Bossbitch?

"Very well," Koenma said with a nod. "This new menace is unknown to us; we have no idea about its origins, its powers or its purpose. We don't know why it does what it does, or if it even possesses any motivation at all."

This explanation left much to be desired—the girls gave him blank stares.

Konatsu rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the boneheads she is forced to work with, put up with and be associated with—by relation or employment. "What that means is that we know shit, which puts up at a most obvious disadvantage. We're in the dark, and we are totally f---ed." :Note the use of bleeping the word out, for the rating, y'know:

Koenma growled and glared at his sister for her vulgarity. "No matter how she chooses to say it—and, of course, she manages to make everything vulgar—she is completely right. We know nothing, and that definitely puts us at a major disadvantage."

"Why not just have us—or someone else—research the demon, or try to find out some stuff about it?" Taiyo suggested, trying to be helpful.

Koenma shook his head sadly. "This demon is far too dangerous to risk some of our finest on, and only our finest have any chance of surviving such a mission. We cannot take either risk, both of which are foolish, and hold almost no promise."

"Why not send all of us?" Midoriko asked impatiently, the usual amount of scorn heavy in her voice. "We could take it together; probably wouldn't need us all, with how reliable you sons-a-bitches are."

"The demon's too smart for that. It would run," Konatsu reassured them, shooting Midoriko an angry look, which went ignored.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Meia asked in a small voice. The carnage had weakened her physically, while at the same time hardening her resolve.

"And why us?" Tsuki wanted to know.

"Let me explain," Koenma sighed. "You are our best, most diverse, best warriors. You can adapt, and change and learn. You have the ability to do a wider range of things—almost at Ruler standards, which is rare in the Condemner class. You can learn, because you are not set in your ways, and you have the power and experience to make it work. You are human in many ways, which only help the demon in you and make you stronger—some demon qualities are what hold them back, and you lack them. You are gifted, and this is how you are perfect for this."

"In other words," Konatsu interrupted, "you are like half-breed bastards; not all one thing, not all another—freaks whose purpose in life and place within any society is skewed and impossible to every fit in." She just had to ruin it.

The negatives growled; the positives looked downcast.

Koenma shot his sister a nasty glare, one most unlike him, which shut Konatsu up from shock more than anything. "But you aren't enough."

"Such confidence; what wonderful motivation!" Midoriko sarcastically hissed under her breath, dramatic in her mock-despair and true-agitation and impatience.

"If we aren't enough, how are we going to do what is needed to be done?" Taiyo voiced. "And why are you telling us all of this?"

"You'll need help; and that's where the first part of your job comes in," Konatsu said, her eyes glinting evilly, a cruel gleam upon her face.

"Uh-oh," Tsuki muttered. "This doesn't sound good."

"No, it really doesn't," Taiyo gulped.

Sorry these are so damn long! IF you have read this, I thank you. I am long-winded, and I have a lot to say, and for that I am sorry. I will, however, make it worth you're while. Read my chapters in shifts, if that helps, them being so long and all. I believe—and all my friends agree—that I am a good writer with good ideas, and I'll be sure to not disappoint all of you, okay? So just keep reading and have faith, because if you do you will be rewarded greatly!

:Helpful hints and ideas are much appreciated—that's what reviews are for:


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Into Darkness**

**READ AND REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Disclaimer**: Here we go, again—I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I hold any claim to any characters pertaining to that show. All I own are my many original characters, my plot, my ideas…basically everything in this fic. Tsuki, however, is "technically" kuramagirl44's, although I've been using that name forever, and this version is different, yet still somewhat hers. This was to be the sequel to a fic of hers, but it's not, so deal.

**Author's Note**: Now I finally bring in the characters that I do not own (other than Koenma, who doesn't really count)—kinda sorta. Midoriko is so awesome, and I wanna know: who do you like the best (of my OCs)?

**Chapter Three: Recruiting What Was Missing (1)**

Midoriko Takashimi, Chihori Kudo, Hikaru Himura, and Meia Suzuki stood atop the tallest building in Tokyo, over-looking the sleeping city. Or, at least, the _mostly_ sleeping city. They are wide awake, as are many others, but the city itself is asleep—the perfect time for the human scum and demons to emerge, thrive and go unbothered. That is, they are all unbothered except when there are others stronger than they out to stop them, but even when such strength is out as well, it rarely does anything about them.

Take Midoriko and her "crew" for an example. (Can/do you see what I mean?) Most of the tough guys, the top dogs (so to speak) are rather self-centered, and a good deal of demons hold humans in high contempt, so when they actually venture into a human city they are usually there on official business, or to cause mayhem, chaos and perhaps settle old scores, so they rarely even acknowledge the scum. Midoriko kills 'em as she sees 'em, but that's only because she despises them almost as much as she loathes humans.

"Filthy scum, not worth my time, hardly better than humans…" Midoriko murmured poisonously as she wiped the blood of yet another street-demon from her katana. She doesn't even bother to sheath it any longer, for they keep on popping up, and it's starting to get on her nerves.

She's the one going on ahead, because she's the one leading this little expedition. They are traveling along the back-alleyways, through the grimy, dirty, filth-encrusted ways of the city. And although this means that humans do not notice them, it also means that the scum keeps popping up, because it is the ideal location for _all_ demons that don't wish to be seen. They are little more than pests to one such as Midoriko, but pests they are, and they piss her off. Problem is, anything short of smearing herself with their blood to get across the message that they are to stay away from her won't keep them away—and she is definitely **not** willing to do **that**. (Ew!)

"You're the one who offered to go on ahead," Meia sweetly reminded her, untouched by the filth of the city, still as innocent and pure as ever. Midoriko stopped abruptly and turned around, scowling, sweat covering her face and blood coating her hands.

"Not so much _offered_ as _insisted_ and _ordered_," Tsuki grumbled, careful to keep her volume low, lest Midoriko hear.

"What did you say?" It didn't work.

Tsuki looked away innocently, intently studying the discolored and sickening brick wall. Midoriko turned back to the front in anger…

…Only to be greeted by a demon.

And what a demon at that. The beast was eight feet high if it was an inch, and half as broad.

Its skin was discolored to a green tint, which made you wanna be sick just looking at it. Its

hair was oily, greasy and tangled, thick with the dirt and grim of a decade or more. The

monster's skin was smeared with all manners of unpleasantness, and it fairly reeked of the

sewers—which is where it undoubtedly lives (as to avoid sunlight, the peering eyes of

humans, and rain—which would be a virtual shower). It wore a kilt around its mid-drift, but

it was so filthy that you couldn't even tell the color of the original fabric.

All in all, it was the epitome of all Midoriko hates in a demon.

Meia lurched, Tsuki was quick to comfort, and Taiyo just stared, a look of venomous disgust evident across her face. She stepped back, allowing the now boiling-mad Midoriko to vent—she could help, but she hates Midoriko at the moment, Midoriko has been a bitch for a good while, and if she tried to help she would only get in the way, and Midoriko might turn on _her_.

Midoriko's face was fixed into a snarl. "Disgusting, filthy, vile, loathsome excuse for a demon!"

The demon roared and lifted its weapon—a club the size of a small tree, quite capable of smashing the brick wall off to the left—high above its head. Midoriko saw the strike coming a mile away and casually stepped out of the way, still with time to spare. The beast was slow, all brawn, no brain. It would be easy to kill; and what's more, its amazing amount of stamina and endurance would make it a slow kill, if Midoriko didn't purposefully or accidentally kill it quick. And why should she? She was angry, and she really did need to vent, so she decided to make it last, hitting it hard, just to let off some steam, and inflict some pain, because she was in a horribly bad mood, and needed the fight.

She hates not being about to ever fight a worthy opponent; Midoriko is strong, that much is obvious. They she can fight, are allowed to fight, are too weak, they go down easy. All powerful demons are off limits—even the powerful ones she could kill fairly easily. She can't just go into Demon World and start a slaughter. It wouldn't do any damage to her side, because the demons are evil, but if it were to be traced back to Spirit World, Koenma, Konatsu and the Royal Couple, a rebellion could ensue; so, no massacre. And then there are always duels; willing battle fought for sport or training, usually before a crowd and betted on; to the death or knock-out. But in those it is voluntary, and most no one will fight her. Most that would dare are also on the Council—such as Karada and Taiyo—but the Royal Brats forbid that, to avoid causing "worker's tension." That's why Midoriko and Karada are always slyly trying to start fights with one another; Karada has run into the same problems as Midoriko, they are so similar like that.

It lurched to the side, roaring with anger, swinging its club haphazardly. Taiyo was only just able to avoid having it collide with her and the others as it completed its wide arc. She pushed them far off to the side, with her in front as a shield, a guard, just in case. She wasn't needed, but she was going to be ready just in case.

The battle didn't last long, despite however much Midoriko tried to make it do just that. She's just so strong, and sometimes she doesn't know her own strength, much less how to tame it, control it and hold it back. She punched it in the abdomen, her fist sinking deep into flesh that was all muscle, going in deeper and deeper. It crushed ribs and squashed organs. The beast knew it would die after that, whether by instinctual impulses or scraps of a hidden intelligence it is hard to say, but it knew. It was pretty obvious, actually. Midoriko knew it too—but she didn't dare to relax. The beast wouldn't stop until it dropped, and now it was determined to take her down with it. It fought with renewed vigor, possessing no more care for its own life, because that was no longer a variable.

The last few seconds were fun and liberating for Midoriko, dodging the monster, almost being crushed several times, all of it. But, it didn't last long. By that point there was no point in attacking it, because it was only a matter of time before it died anyway. She was so fast that the beast couldn't keep up, which got it infuriated, frantic and even more vicious. Midoriko laughed and played with its head, toying with it cruelly; a new, heightened form of sadism. As she showed the inexplicit horrors of demon nature, she was smiling, looking genuinely happy, enjoying herself for once in a millennia. (By the way, an exaggeration).

Her three companions watched, transfixed. Her glinting smile lit up her face and transformed her into a truly radiant beauty. Now, if she would smile more often, she would be as beautiful as Meia. After so long doubting the old truth, Taiyo now realized it to be true—"sisters" really did (or would) look alike, almost impossible to tell apart. She always doubted it in the case of Midoriko and Meia, but if Midoriko smiled and Meia turned into a sourpuss…yeah, they really would look the same. Almost identical.

It's a good thing they were far back, and that the demon hardly processed their existence, because the three of them were gazing at Midoriko so intently that they could've been confronted by a demon, and they wouldn't've noticed, much less processed it and reacted to it. It was truly a beauteous sight, and many would kill or die to be able to see it; in that, Taiyo, Tsuki and Meia were truly fortunate. I wish I could've been there, in person, to see it…and I'm sure many other feel the same way. (Especially just about every guy to ever exist EVER!)

Now, back to the battle! (I'm getting carried away here, sheesh!)

The demon fell, and Midoriko's new-founded allure and joy immediately melted away, gone so quickly that all four of her companions began to doubt if it had even truly been there in the first place. She sneered down at the demon, which had been of little use; but it had still been of some use, if not a whole lot. Before she could wipe the grime off of her blade and re-sheath it, a wind blew through the alleyway. It chilled all four of them to the bone, and fairly reeked of demonic, magical and spiritual energy. Midoriko felt a shiver run up her spine; Taiyo felt as if a snake slithered around inside her; Meia shook as if a bucketful of cold water had been dumped over her; and Tsuki had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, for it felt as if an invisible ghost had tickled her underneath her ear.

It all added up to one thing and one thing only: They aren't alone.

Kazuma Kuwabara was out cold almost immediately upon arriving home to his sister's apartment. Granted, it was nearly midnight when he finally did come home; a fact which did not please Shizuru Kuwabara in the slightest. She had been staying up, awake, waiting for him to return, just so she could yell at him like he deserved. When she saw, however, that her little brother was knocked out, as if someone had beaten him unconscious, she decided to hold off the accusations and demands and yelling until tomorrow. Besides, she needs sleep too—even though she has tomorrow off. So does Kuwabara—like he needs an excuse to not go to school!

Yusuke Urameshi arrived back home a little later than Kuwabara, because they had gone to the same place, and his home was farther away from the source off all the action. He stumbled inside, catching his mom at a time inbetween watching TV and dozing off, so she noticed and heard him come in. She shot up and proceeded to yell at him all the way up the stairs, loud enough for everyone on the block to hear. She had no room to talk, of course, because the both of them had been "engaged in the same activities" at the time of night in which they should be asleep, or at least at home. Atsuko followed her son all the way up the stairs, yelling as he ignored her in a way that portrayed years of practice and critique. He slammed the door in her face, but that didn't stop her. Finally she gave up and went back downstairs to sleep. She'd yell at her good-for-nothing son later, when they were both refreshed—and plagued by major hangovers.

Shuuichi Minamino, aka Yoko Kurama, had not bee out with "the boys", so he did not arrive home late, nor did his sweet mother have to yell at him—not that she ever would, of course; she would just be silently disappointed. She was asleep when he went to bed, this is true, but he only stayed up a bit later for homework and research. His mother trusts him, so he could do anything he wants at night—including "sneak out" (it wouldn't really be sneaking, though), but he would never betray his mother's trust so. He went to bed around midnight, tired and content, careful to remain quiet and not wake up his mother. He took off his shirt and socks, got under the covers, and was out in minutes for a peaceful and uneventful sleep—little did he know how interesting and enlightening it would truly prove to be. Far from peaceful and uneventful, though. **Very** far from it.

Hiei, the Jaganishi Forbidden Child, does not sleep—usually. And even when he does, he does not do it in the same way that us lowly mortals do; of course not! That would make him like a part of that filthy race, and he is far from it—superiors do not sleep or rest as subordinates do, which shall be forever true. Instead of truly sleeping, Hiei goes into a sort of trance where he loses touch with the mortal realm and shuts everything off. He does this rarely, only when he is perfectly safe or supremely tired. Unlike humans, demons do not need to sleep every night. And unlike humans, demons do not transcend to the spirit world, where dreams truly take place. The only time they do that is when they are forced or brought there—hence their lack of dreams…but not tonight.

Midoriko and the others finally arrived at their first of "many" destinations. In truth, they only had four, because there are only four of them, four targets, four places they have to be. It is midnight, and the night is black. It was supposed to be a full moon, but you can't travel into others minds on nights of full moons, because the moon protects the vulnerable mind. Tsuki kinda shifted it over to another night where it was supposed to be a new moon, and very few people are going to notice. Those who do notice won't believe it, and people won't believe them, so it's all good. Nothing bad'll come out of this…

"Something bad's gonna come outta this," Taiyo softly hissed, looking up at the night sky and shivering. She had a feeling in her bones, and she felt an ominous feeling. People shouldn't ignore such feelings, and this bunch should ignore theirs even less.

Midoriko sneered and growled, the sound sounding very animal and dangerous, originating from the back of her throat. It was so primal, in fact, that it gave her the near-likeness of a wild cat. Her sharp, pointy, longer-than-normal eyeteeth did nothing to diminish the illusion—neither did her currently yellow eyes. They're always changing color like that, to startle people and scare demons. It's there one second, gone the next—confusing and frightening all at once. Taiyo matched her glare, her eyes blazing an amberish-red.

Tsuki and Meia knew they had to intervene before they started fighting beneath the window of Kazuma Kuwabara's bedroom. It just so happens that Meia stopped it first, which turned out for the best. She reached out and touched Taiyo's shoulder gently, immediately calming her bloodlust. Midoriko was trickier, but by squeezing her neck she hit the pressure-point few know exist, and she tensed up then relaxed. "Stop it," Meia whispered, and they did. No need to tell them twice!

Tsuki peered into his bedroom. The door was closed and the room dark, the only light originating from a crack under the door. His sister must still be awake, reading or some such. A few minutes later, the light went off, and they could only see because of their demonic night vision (which works better when there is no light, rather than just very little). Kuwabara was sprawled out on his bed, out cold. All four of them thanked the High Gods that he had been too wasted to take off his clothes and go to sleep in his boxers. That would truly be torture!

"Who's going in?" Tsuki whispered, afraid of what the answer may be.

Disgust evident in her voice, Midoriko spoke up quickly (beating the other two to it), "Not me—we wanna gather 'im, not kill 'im."

They all nodded in agreement, and Midoriko scowled.

Taiyo shook her head. "I refuse to do it, because I'll just end up beating the shit out of him for something inappropriate, suggestive or lecherous he says, does or thinks."

"I'll go if no one else wants to," said Meia, ever the sweet, selfish one; a good friend through-and-through.

Taiyo and Midoriko, the ones most protective of her (no matter how _Le Chienne_ may act) spun their heads around to face her, eyes wide and urgent. Seeing Meia, they shifted their gaze to Kuwabara (in unison) and back, several times. They had heard all about his nasty self, and how he "loves his women" and all of that crap. He is a big, dumb brute who has his mind in the gutter. Meia is a dainty, delicate, kind girl who is strong, but still far too sweet to tell him off or push him away—perfect prey (especially since she is _belle_ and not just _jolie_).

Together, the two of them said, far louder that was wise: "HELL NO!"

Tsuki and Meia jumped, startled. Luckily no one heard, and Kuwabara/Shizuru didn't wake up. If they had, the four of them would be in great trouble. They were also lucky; in that Tsuki and Meia didn't fall off the tree branch the four of them were perched on to allow easy access to Kazuma Kuwabara and his bedroom.

"Then who is going in, if none of you guys will?" Tsuki demanded testily, regretting it almost immediately.

Midoriko's eyes glinted, back to an eerie silver. She hissed softly, sounding like a snake, "Why Tsuki-chan, it's so nice of you to volunteer…"

Next stop: Yusuke Urameshi, their group now down to three, with three more destinations to go. The three of them arrived and snuck into the house, creeping silently. This was, of course, completely unnecessary, because Atsuko is just wasted as Yusuke—if not more so. They could've burst in, causing a ruckus, turning on the lights and TV and appliances and crap, and nobody within the house would actually notice—neighbors would, but they had long since lost and surrendered on the grounds of that battle.

They stood outside his bedroom and peered in. Unlike Kuwabara, Yusuke had remained conscious long enough to take off his shirt and his socks—if he had even arrived with them, that is. But unlike with Kuwabara, they didn't really mind. They pushed the door open slowly, and it creaked all the way. He didn't even stir.

Taiyo sighed and leaned on the doorframe. "We could be demons, coming for him, and he still wouldn't notice; some Spirit Detective."

Meia gave her a significant look, cocking her head. Softly, she commented, "We are demons, and we are coming for him."

Midoriko bust out laughing, and Taiyo burned bright red, baring her teeth and getting very angry at Midoriko. Meia smiled at her reassuringly, which didn't make it better; she felt like a young child who just did something stupid, with a sympathetic aunt and a scornful cousin, neither of whom are making it any better.

"You are such an idiot," Midoriko finally muttered through all her crippling laughter. Taiyo was boiling, and at her comment she exploded. She turned on her and lunged; lucky for all of them Meia was there, and the scrap was brief and undamaging (not to mention quiet).

Meia pulled them apart and for once got very stern, scolding, "We are here on a job! The both of you—shame! Behave, or else!"

They obeyed.

Meia took several deep breaths and returned to normal, some of that anger still lingering, most unlike her and hard to be rid of. She tried, but it didn't work. It took a while for it to go away—she hates feeling like that. Such emotions disgust her.

After a long pause, Taiyo spoke up at a whisper, which was really dark muttering, "Who's going in?"

"I will," Meia volunteered, and no one argued.

As they were leaving, Midoriko muttered (to herself, not Taiyo, because they weren't talking—at least, not openly or in a sense they will admit): "Some Spirit Detective he is, the lazy, delinquent bastard."

Taiyo merely grunted in agreement, and they headed out.

Second to last destination brought them to the Minamino residence, a beautiful two story home, tended to and cared for in such an attentive way that it made Taiyo smile just to look at it. The housekeeper (keeper of the house; Shiori) really loved and cared for her home, that much is certain. Not that Midoriko would ever admit it, even to herself, but she thought the house was very nice as well—beautiful and calming, even. The lawn was clean and cut, the flowerbeds luscious and orderly, the vegetable, herb and spice gardens plentiful and beauteous. The house itself was neatly painted, practically radiating a cozy, warm feeling. This was a house governed and used by kind, loving people; it reflected, easy for anyone who can to tell. There are some things that cannot be hidden from ones such as them, and the nature of people is one of them, which in turn affects the "spirit/soul" of their abode.

The two of them stood directly under the bedroom window of their target, the earth fox demon (chikiu kitsune youkai) Kurama, and looked up. They watched it for a while, sensing the pulsing life-force of the powerful demon. Midoriko spoke up first.

"I'll take this one."

"You do that."

"You go find Hiei."

"Gladly."

Without even a single good-bye, Taiyo walked off, sad to leave the house, overjoyed to leave Midoriko. Midoriko sighed a sigh of relief once she was long gone and began the first part of many of her long, necessary, time-consuming mission.

Taiyo had her work cut out for her. The mission was to enter the dreams of each of the Spirit Detective team to tell them of the situation and recruit their help—when they are sleeping would be the ideal time to bring them in. That is why they had Tsuki hide the moon and pull Hiei into the Dream World of the Spirit Realm. Problem is, Hiei has no home, making him hard to locate. In order to enter his dreams Taiyo had to be near him, and to be near him you have to find him, and to find him you have to know where he is. Well, she doesn't, making the job all the more…_interesting_.

She was the only one who actually had to search, making her disgruntled and disagreeable. Every time she starts losing her temper or begins to feel the effects of frustration she forcibly reminds herself that it could be worse: she could still be with Midoriko. This calms her, but it makes her job little easier.

In the end she just wandered around, moving quickly for a human, but rather slowly for a demon, concentrating and searching for his unique demonic aura. She had to move slower than even close to her high speed, because if she didn't she may miss him, and that may cost her the mission. She traversed slowly, calming herself down as she felt out with her mind, eyes closed. Several times she almost ran into something, but she somehow avoided major collisions and crashes. She did bump into a few things, though.

Finally she picked up his "scent." Upon catching it she sped up, excited and anticipant. Within minutes she had it, and she found herself beneath the shade of a large oak tree, nearly five miles from Kurama's house. Relieved and accomplished, she climbed the tree, found his small sleeping form, and was ready to begin—the last one to do so, by the way.

Tsuki slipped into Kuwabara's room and nearly fell flat on her face because of the too-large a distance from the windowsill to the floor. Upon standing up she hit her head on the protruding wood, which caused pain to explode through her brain. She winced, rubbing her throbbing head, and silent muttered and cursed Kuwabara, his room, the mission, and the ones who sent her on the mission and made her have to "enter into the Mental and Physical Domains of Kazuma Kuwabara."

His room was a mess, which only made Tsuki pissier and even less happy about the job. The floor was not at all visible, coated in layers upon layers of dirty, sweaty, stinky, bloody clothes, some of which have probably never seen a washer—or a dryer. There were also old bits and pieces of food from long ago, empty wrappers, soda cans and all manners of scraps of other such things—she even found a picture of Yukina, the one thing that has not been ruined or soiled in some way. She put the picture on his bedside table, next to the alarm clock, and hoisted herself up onto the bed.

She looked sour and unhappy, standing over Kuwabara. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of his room and his ugly self. Sighing heavily, resigning herself to her duty, she put her hand on his forehead and concentrated. He went rigid, she went still. In a blinding flash of light she simply disappeared and he went totally limp.

She was in.

Meia tip-toed all the way over to Yusuke's bed, carefully closing the door behind her. She stepped over and around his piles of clothing and teenage boy messes. She moved with such beauty and grace that it was almost as if the things moved out of her way. She moves like a dancer, thinks like an angel and acts like one too. She stood by his bed, looking down, and smiled—he looked so peaceful, so sweet and innocent. A lot of people look carefree and blameless in their sleep—that doesn't mean they are, though. Yusuke is a prime example of that.

"So darling…" A picture caught the Light demon's eye. It was one sitting atop his dresser. She stepped closer and picked it up gently, almost as if she was afraid it might break. It was a fairly old picture, taken some months ago. It was of a slightly younger Yusuke. He was at the local park with his sober mother and Keiko. The women looked happy and joyous, while Yusuke was just sulking. Meia smiled, seeing the looks in their eyes. No matter how he may try to hide it, Yusuke has a good and loving soul, and nothing can hide that from Meia.

"You really do love her, don't you?" she whispered down at his sleeping self, not really expecting an answer. He stirred, muttering. Meia didn't hear all of it, but she could make out "Keiko…". Meia smiled and put the picture down. That was answer enough for her.

She knelt down by his side and looked at him for a minute. She made herself snap out of it, though, and she reached out her hand. Placing it upon his forehead as Tsuki had done, Meia closed her eyes. She concentrated, the both of them tensed, and she was gone, and he was limp—he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon (not that he would have, anyways).

Midoriko had to climb the wall outside Shuuichi's bedroom in order to even be able to reach him. That was, of course, not a problem for her; she easily pulled herself up the wall, unnoticed by anyone outside or within. She opened the unlocked window all the way via the forces of her magicks and pulled herself up and over the windowsill. She rolled as soon as she dropped in, arising by his bed.

Kurama slept without a shirt on, mostly because it was nice enough to do so. He still wore his jeans, having been too tired to take them off before slipping into bed. For that, Midoriko was grateful. His blankets were pulled up over his pants, exposing his bare chest and face to the chilly air. He stirred, but was too tired to wake up for something so minor, so trivial. He pulled the blankets up closer to his chin, turning over onto his side, facing Midoriko.

She sneered, almost wishing that she would've made Taiyo do this; but no. Hiei would have to be found. She smiled, imagining the discomfort Taiyo must be enduring looking for the elusive fire-demon, and proceeded as ordered. She had to enter his dreams and talk directly to his subconscious in Spirit World. No big.

Her hand was halfway to his forehead when the silver of the picture frame by his bed caught her eye. How it did so was a mystery in and of itself, for there was no light. Midoriko passed it off as a figment of her own imagination. Unable to resist the temptation she abandoned her mission momentarily to study the picture.

It was a picture of ten-year-old Shuuichi and his mother. They were standing outside in the garden, just in front of the rose bush. She was smiling, and he looked like a dork—young children shouldn't have red hair, especially not if it's short. He did, however, look adorable, and the joy and love in his mother's eyes was unmistakable. They are one happy family, even if it's just the two of them. Midoriko would have smiled, had she been Meia—but she's not, so she didn't; it's as simple as that.

She finally turned to Kurama and put her hand on his forehead. She didn't close her eyes, preferring to concentrate with her eyes open—it's an old preference, dating back to her younger days when she couldn't bear to leave her self so exposed—and instead glared at him. After a mere moment a flash of blinding light flared, everything remaining just as silent as it was when she first arrived. Just as she disappeared, just before he fell limp, Kurama opened his eyes. They closed almost immediately and he passed out, going limp, before he could even process that he had "woken up."

Taiyo had little difficulty climbing the tree, seeing as how she is a virtual tomboy, skilled at doing such things as tree-climbing. In her youth she used to love climbing trees, especially when playing hide-and-go-seek with her **Nani**; the woman who raised all of the Council. Well—at least, most all of the Council. She had to climb almost to the top, because Hiei was thoroughly covered and buried within the leaves, showing his many insecurities, and the fact that he really does possess the mind of a naïve little boy—sometimes.

She sat on the edge of the branch next to where he slept, not even panting. He was curled up into a little ball, as if to protect himself from the cruel world as he slept. Taiyo's soft, if not hardened, heart went out to him, aching for his sad and traumatic, horrible past. She is a good and kind person, strong as she may be, and she relates and sympathizes with him. She knows him well enough to be aware that he would not welcome such concern openly—which is why she would never tell him of it. She knows him, yet has never actually met him. A weird feeling to feel, let me just say so right now.

Before going on this mission, the four Council members had done a whole mess of research on the four of them, learning as much about the four of them as they could manage. They know practically all there is to know about the Spirit Detectives: their families, their strengths, their weaknesses, their loves, their hates, their likes, their dislikes, their pet peeves, their personalities—_everything_. In some ways, they know them better than they know themselves, which is especially true when it is their subconscious that feels something, their deep and hidden emotions, or things they deny. It's strange, but true.

Despite all of the faults of Spirit World Intelligence and Files (of which there are many) they do accomplish one thing, and one thing only, correctly, and that is: knowing everything personal about everybody, especially if that person doesn't want that something to be known. What a peevish, annoying, frustrating specialty/accomplishment, huh?

Taiyo looked down at Hiei's sleeping form and was about to put her hand on his head when she suddenly stopped. She spotted a scrap of paper clutched in one hand, held tightly to his chest. It was none of her business, but curiosity overwhelmed her. She reached out a hand and carefully pried the paper out of his grasp, managing to avoid awakening him.

It was a picture of Yukina, the sister who doesn't know she's related to him.

Taiyo nearly cried or did something else—but she didn't. It was so sad, knowing that you do—in fact—have family, but being unable to tell her. Especially if you do see her every once in a while, and when you do you have to suffer having her treat you like another stranger, all because she doesn't know you. Such a beautiful girl—Taiyo vowed that she would somehow bring them together, for Hiei's happiness. He is so alone, and he has to endure his life as such…She wanted to help him, and she promised herself that she would—somehow…(It was made worse by the fact that it was his own conscious decision causing him so much pain).

She put the picture back into his hand, silently swearing that she would help him in any way she could. She then reached out her hand, stopping halfway, frozen for some odd reason. No reason, really, just pausing to think…

..And to have him reach out and grab her wrist.

She nearly cried out from shock, just barely managing to contain herself. His crimson eyes burned and Taiyo's heart rate increased, just as her breathing came to a sudden halt. What seemed like an eternity was really only several seconds. Almost as suddenly as he had awakened, Hiei closed his eyes and nodded off again. Taiyo just sat there for several minutes, breathing ragged and heart pounding. Finally she recovered, shook it off, and reached her hand out again—far more cautiously and slowly this time.

He didn't wake up again, not even when her hand rested atop his brow. She relaxed, although remained a bit tense, concentrated hard and disappeared just as the others had, gone in a blinding light. Hiei took several seconds to go limp, but go limp he did.

They were all in. Time for the real work to begin.


End file.
